finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander (summon)
Alexander (アレクサンダー Arekusandā) is a summoned creature that appears in various games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Its attack Divine Judgment, sometimes just called Judgment or Justice, deals holy-based damage to all enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV of the Giant of Babil]] Alexander does not appear in this game. However, Yoshitaka Amano's art of the Giant of Babil looks very similar to the future summon, particularly the incarnation seen in ''Final Fantasy VI. Housed on the Red Moon, the Giant of Babil is summoned to the Earth by gathering the Crystals at the Tower of Babil to activate a dimensional elevator. The connection with Alexander is cemented by the battle with Proto-Babil in the DS release, which uses Divine Judgment, the signature attack of Alexander. ''Final Fantasy VI :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander first appears as an Esper in this game. It is obtained by defeating the Wrexsoul in Doma Castle with Cyan in the World of Ruin, and checking the throne in the King's Room. Its summon is called Divine Judgment (Justice in earlier translations). Its Spell Power is 114, and it is unblockable. It costs 90 MP to summon, and it teaches the following spells: *Holy X2 *Protect X10 *Shell X10 *Dispel X10 *Remedy X15 Alexander also appears in the Anthology version's FMV, where it proved to be highly effective against the final boss. Its attack not only seriously hurts Kefka, but also apparently detonated his tower. ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander is a Summon Materia that is found in the Great Glacier by defeating a snow woman there. Its attack spell is called Judgement. It costs 120 MP and deals holy type damage to all enemies. Although there aren't many monsters weak to holy in the game, Alexander is the only source of holy magic for player characters to cast, due to the Holy spell being exclusive to a major plot point in the story. Stat Changes *Magic +1 *Magic Defense +1 *Maximum HP -5% *Maximum MP +5% ''Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander is a Guardian Force that is obtained by Drawing from Edea Kramer in Galbadia Garden or, if you missed it first time around, from Catoblepas in Ultimecia Castle. It attacks with Holy Judgment. Abilities learned from Alexander are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX Alexander cannot be summoned by the player in ''Final Fantasy IX, however Alexander plays a major role in the storyline. ]] Alexander is the Eidolon used by the Summoners hundreds of years before the start of the game, back when they inhabited the Mist Continent. During an experiment however, the Eidolon went on a rampage. To stop Alexander from being used again, the Summoners left the Mist Continent, leaving him there. They also divided his gem into four fragments. Hundreds of years later Kuja desperately seeks Alexander's power so he can overthrow Garland and become ruler of both Gaia and Terra. Alexander can only be summoned when there is a dire emergency, and all four pieces of the Gem are gathered at Alexandria Castle. Using Queen Brahne Alexandros's greed, Kuja manipulates Alexandria to conquer most of the Mist Continent, along with the gems he needs. Princess Garnet and Eiko summoned it together when Kuja attacked Alexandria with Bahamut. Alexander defeated Bahamut easily with a flurry of holy light. However, Kuja tried to summon the Invincible so he could steal Alexander and manipulate the Eidolon for his own uses. This plan backfired when Garland appeared in control of the Invincible and used it to destroy both Alexander and Alexandria. Unlike previous games where Alexander appeared, Final Fantasy IX gives more details to Alexander's nature. This is the first time where Alexander's Holy element is drawn out by four magnificent, seraphic wings. The Eidolon's immobile qualities are explained by its guardianship and attachment to Alexandria Castle. Tetra Master *Card 070 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium ''Final Fantasy XI Alexander is the name of a server, as well as the final boss in the ''Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan storyline. Two different incarnations of Alexander feature in the game. The first nicknamed "The Iron Colossus" was constructed countless aeons before the game began by the now dead Alzadaal civilization. Upon it's completion the spirit of the true Alexander Avatar sleeping in a protocrystal animated the giant construct and fought against the "Dark Rider": Odin. Both Gods were defeated in the battle and the Alzadaal Empire was obliterated. The Iron Colossus fell to earth in fragments becoming the modern day Ruins of Alzadaal. In the current game time the Aht Urhgan Empire besieged by it's foes in the Far East as well as the Beastmen at home, resurrected Alexanders control core as a remedy to their woes. The core was much smaller than the original Alexander. Immeasurably powerful this version was operated by a pilot within the device, Razfahd. However when Empress Nashmeira attempted to intervene the Avatar Alexander possessed the device awakening its true power. When Odin appeared once again, Alexander and Odin attempted to destroy each other once more. Realising that Alexander has no care for the Empires inhabitants and would willingly destroy them in order to defeat Odin, Razfahd refused to co-operate and using the last of his strength halts the Avatar from within. In battle, Alexander uses his trademark Divine Judgement at 50% health (similar to prime avatars), and has a variety of other new attacks such as Divine Spear, Radiant Sacrament, and Mega Holy. Alexander was released as a summonable avatar in the March 2010 version update. He can only be summoned by a Summoner under the effort of Astral Flow and performs a defensive move on the party known as 'Perfect Defense'. ''Final Fantasy XIII Alexander makes a return in the form of a playable summon as the Eidolon of Hope Estheim. In this game, Alexander takes on a far more humanoid appearance than in other games, possessing visible hands and legs for the first time. He uses his powerful fists to strike enemies, but is also capable of long range attacks. Hope, Lightning, and Fang will first face him as a boss, as a test to prove Hope's strength to him. In his Gestalt Mode, Alexander becomes a fortress surrounding the battlefield while Hope stays on him, giving him orders. He fires beams of holy light from his cannons. According to Motomu Toriyama, Alexander is a "tactical commander." Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Alexander' appears as a summon in Dissidia Final Fantasy. When summoned it "locks" the user's Brave Points for a short time, preventing its change. Like some summons in Dissidia, Alexander has two different appearances: an Auto version which is triggered by performing a Brave Break on the opponent, and shows an artwork Final Fantasy VII appearance, and a Manual version which shows a colored version of his Final Fantasy VIII artwork. Alexander's auto version is obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey IX storyline and its manual version is obtained in the second stage of the Destiny Odyssey IX storyline. The manual version requires the player to complete Destiny Odyssey IX first. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After'' Alexander is also a summoning used by Kaze in the sequel of Final Fantasy: Unlimited called Final Fantasy: Unlimited After. It can be summoned by the Magun by using the following Soil Charge Triad: *More infinite than the open sky, Sky Blue! *The one to fill out the devilish darkness, Holy Black! *The light after trial, Judgment White! Followed by saying: "Shine! I summon you, ALEXANDER!" ''Itadaki Street Portable'' Alexander is a card in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Etymology "Alexander" is a common western name of Greek origin, the original name being Ἀλέξανδρος (Alexandros), "Protector of Mankind", an adequate reference to the Summon's Holy elemental nature. It may also be a reference to the famous Macedonian king, Alexander the Great. pl:Alexander Category:Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Bosses Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons